Rompiendo Tus Reglas
by blossombubbles
Summary: Blossom es una estudiosa chica que cursa su última año escolar y sueña con ser la primera en la lista de notas, pero su puesto siempre es usurpado por Brick Him, el chico más popular y temido de Jackson High. Un egocéntrico chico que controla el colegio entero, junto con sus dos inseparables amigos, gracias a tres drásticas reglas
1. Prologo

**Blossom es una estudiosa chica que cursa su último año escolar y sueña con ser la primera en la lista de notas, pero su puesto siempre es usurpado por Brick Him, el chico más popular y temido de Jackson High. Un egocéntrico chico que controla el colegio entero, junto con sus dos inseparables amigos, gracias a tres drásticas reglas:**

 **1\. No tocarlos sin su permiso.**

 **2\. No mirarlos a los ojos.**

 **3\. No hablarles si ellos así no lo quieren.**

 **Ella procura seguir aquellas reglas con cuidado, pues quien las rompe sufrirá de por vida; sin embargo, cuando al departamento del lado llegan vecinos nuevos, las tres reglas le serán difíciles de cumplir; más cuando su nuevo vecino, es nada más que Brick.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Nuevos Vecinos

" **COF COF" Hola tanto tiempo, estuve algo enferma estos días, sé que tengo que continuar otras historias pero por falta de inspiración le traigo esta nueva y sensual historia :D con cosas incoherentes pero quien dijo que lo incoherente es malo :3…**

 **Notas: siempre va a narrar Blossom (a menos de que decida poner otro personaje que narre)**

Desde que tengo memoria, mi única motivación en este corrupto mundo es ser la primera en la lista de notas en la preparatoria Jackson. Sin embargo, el primer lugar siempre es ocupado por un idiota a quien no quiero mencionar en estos momentos…Hoy, el primer día de clases, de nuevo el muy idiota me logro superar

¿Cómo ha sido posible? ¡Después de pasar horas, días meses preparándome! Las ganas de arrancarme los ojos y tirarlos a la basura son enormes, pero me contengo cuando escucho la dulce voz de mi amiga mi lado.

-Oh…-exclama con compasión fingida-volviste a quedar segundo lugar…-Dice, posando su mano en mi hombro, la aparto molesta y ella ríe

-Gracias, Bubbles, no lo había notado.- Formulo con sarcasmo rodando los ojos para otro lado. Bubbles se agarra del estómago riendo más fuerte que antes. Y por dios su risa es esas de las que llaman la atención. Claro, todo el mundo la mira a ella, porque para el mundo yo solo soy invisible

 _No, un fantasma. ¡No! Peor que es…Ni el médium de la película Ghost, se percataría de mi existencia_

-ah mierda, Blossom, ¿Qué sería de mi mundo sin ti?Me alegras la maldita existencia- Confiesa mi amiga secando una lagrima del rabillo de su ojos derecho

-Tu solo te ríes de mis desgracias- De nuevo estalla en risas –Eres una amiga ejemplar…-Agrego con sarcasmo, Bubbles da una bocanada de aire y deja de reírse, aun así de su rostro no se borra su risa burlona

-Lo sé, querida- Bubbles exhala y me giña un ojo. Golpeo su hombre y le sonrió también.

Conozco a Bubbles desde que deje de usar pañales. Es mi única y mejor amiga, con ella he vivido toda mi vida, hasta podría llamarla hermana. Claro, ella es un caso perdido. Las dos somos, de cierto modo, muy diferentes, pero logramos complementarnos bien.

-¡Miau! Mira quienes llegaron-Me da un codazo en el vientre sacándome de mis pensamientos

Mis ojos – _y los de todos en el pasillo-_ se dirigen a la entrada

Con aire de suficiencia (como si de dioses griegos se tratase), con sus rostros perfectamente formados, sus músculos de modelos, sus labios rojizos, cabellos despeinados y ropa a la moda; Butch, Boomer y Brick Him, hacen su aparición el primer día de clases. Siguen siendo los mismos egocéntricos y sin cerebro de siempre- _Bueno menos el último-_

¿Cómo es que ese trio de tarados son los más populares del colegio? Tienen toda la escuela bajo su control

Por obligación: mientras caminaban a través del pasillo, nos apegamos a los casilleros- **Regla Nro. 1: No tocarlos sin su permiso** -. Si algún pobre diablo toca el pliegue de la ropa de algunos de los " _tres mosqueteros"_ , como suelo llamarlos, debe considerarse muerto

Luego, todos los que no son considerados en el mundo de los **populares,** bajamos la mirada – **Regla Nro. 2: No los mires a los ojos-.** Había un chico llamado Patrick en el colegio que se atrevió a mirar "raro" a Butch….pobre chico, ni su psicólogo pudo ayudarlo.

Y por último, todos callamos. La sola presencia de los tres chicos, hace que te calles al instante – **Regla Nro. 3: No les hables-** A los tres mosqueteros, nadie les habla a menos de que ellos lo quieran. ¿Por qué? Porque tiene a Jackson High bajo su maldito control.

 _¡ESTO ES UNA DICTADURA, SEÑORES!_

Noto que Brick se detiene –por esa consecuencia sus amigos también- y se acerca al mural con las notas publicadas. Entre los espacios de mi flequillo noto que esta frente a mí y no puedo evitar querer hacerme bolita. Me acojono de hombros y Bubbles hace lo mismo.

-¿Qué vez, Bro?- esa es la voz de Butch

-Nada- dice Brick al instante. Siento su respiración mover los mechones de mi flequillo. Ya ven que soy tan invisible que ni se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a mí

-¿Otra vez estas primero en la lista? ¿Cómo mierda lo haces? Jamás te he visto agarrar un cuaderno- Pronuncia asombrado Boomer, uniéndose al lado de Brick

 _Créeme, Boomer, yo tampoco lo he visto agarrar un maldito cuaderno_

-No necesito estudiar, me basta con leer las cosas una vez- Se excusa Brick. Veo que sonríe con egocentrismo y vuelve a caminar por el pasillo, junto a sus dos servidores siguiéndolo

Miro a Bubbles, y ella a mí, como si hubiésemos sobrevivido un accidente. Una gota de sudor se escapa de mi frente, estuvo cerca, MUY CERCA. Tanto que pude sentir su perfume. Brick es el típico chico que derrite a cualquiera con su sonrisa masculina y su cuerpo de modelo. Pero conmigo no es tan fácil: lo odio, por su culpa siempre quedo en segundo lugar.

 _Si, lo sé, soy una nerd_

Como es de esperarse, el primer día solo trata de lo que viene en todo el año. Nada especial… Ah sí, y del estupendo baile de bienvenida. Que pérdida de tiempo. Un baile escolar que demuestra la idiotez escolar. Gran cosa, nada especial. Bubbles y yo sabemos muy bien que haremos esa noche: llorar a mares viendo películas románticas

Al salir de clases doy una bocanada de aire y suspiro. Por fin! Se terminó el primer día de clases

….

-¡Hey Bloss!- El conserje George me hace una seña con su mano. Le embozo una sonrisa amable y me acerco a el -¿ya te enteraste?- alzo un ceja sin entender

-¿De qué sr. George?- Pregunto con educación. El conserje mira para todos lados, inclinándose hacia mí, y colocando una mano en su boca como si estuviera por decirme un secreto –Tendrás nuevos vecinos…-dice, confidente

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamo con asombro, el apartamento al lado del mío nunca ha sido habitado, según mi padre, tenía una maldición. Supongo que aquella " _maldición"_ se ha roto ahora que llegaron los vecinos

George asiente muchas veces

-Una mujer y su hijo. Los dos parecen salidos de Hollywood- Abro mis labios, asombrada, Familias así ni se acercan a los suburbios

-Bueno- trago saliva- Si es así, deberé echarle un vistazo-George entrecierra los ojos y asiente. Vuelvo a sonreírle y me despido con un ademan

Apresuro mis pasos hasta el ascensor, presiono el botón subir. El ascensor no tarda en llegar, abre sus puertas y me adentro en él. Presiono el botón del piso 7, donde mi familia y yo vivimos – _y los nuevos vecinos también-._ Las puertas del ascensor cierra sus puertas pero una pierna se interpone entre medio haciendo que abran de nuevo.

En cámara lenta, como sacando de una película juvenil, veo como al abrirse las puertas, el perfecto rostro de Brick aparece del otro lado, provocando que mi mandíbula inferior choque contra el suelo. ¿Qué hace Brick Him en los suburbios? Entra con su rostro desinteresado y presiona el mismo piso que yo

 _¡Oh por dios!_ _Dime que esto es solo un maldito sueño. ¡DIMELO!_

Brick coloca sus manos en sus bolsillos y se apoya en una de las paredes del ascensor. Yo trato de ocultar mi asombro, pero parece en vano, pues el clava sus ojos rojos en mí, pero no dice nada – _Regla Nro. 2: RECUERDA BLOSSOM, NO LO MIRES-_ Cierro los ojos con fuerza y cubro mi rostro con un mechón de mi cabello

En menos de un minuto, el ascensor se detiene y abre sus puertas. _Lo que en tiempo real fueron segundos, para mí fue una eternidad de tortura._ Brick, es el primero en bajar golpeando con su pecho mi hombro. Yo lo sigo detrás, con paso lento y sintiéndome derrotada.

 _Afirmativo-_ Me digo a mi misma, viendo como Brick golpea la puerta del departamento del lado- _Brick es tu nuevo vecino, Repito: BRICK HIM ES TU NUEVO VECINO….._


	3. Gracias Vhaldai

Antes de continuar, olvide mencionar…

Esta historia pertenece a otra escritora y gran amiga mía: Vhaldai

Gracias por dejarme escribir esta historia en Fanfiction :3

Todos los créditos se lo merece ella por una gran historia 3 Es la mejor….


End file.
